staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Października 2011
TVP 1 04:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5501 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5501); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 24; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Badacze natury - odc. 5 U Pana Boga na poddaszu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Podróżnik - Krótka historia safari; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 1/7; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Las bliżej nas - odc. 6 Beskid Śląski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 A mnie się uda odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 ZUS dla ciebie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 5 Za wielkim murem (Wild China) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1750; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2138 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Szerokie tory - Szerokie tory. Dżulia z Dagestanu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Operacja Życie - 17; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5502 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5502); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:50 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1751; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2139 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2252; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Prześladowca Douglasa, odc. 19 (Bully for Douglas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:02 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Białoruś - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Licencja na film - Mordercze żądze (Twisted Desire); dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Białoruś - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Kino nocnych marków - Londyńczycy II - odc. 6/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - Tajemne życie drugich żon (Secret Lives of Second Wives); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:George Mendeluk; wyk.:Andrea Roth, Brian McNamara, Ryan McDonell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Notacje - Władysław Filar. Zostawiliśmy wszystko na Wołyniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sekcja 998 - Balkon, odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 278 Koncert życzeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Obok nas; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Gdańsk jakiego nie znamy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 41(231) Równe prawa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 631 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Tak to leciało! - (104); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 854; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Kto i co jest w jakim związku?; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 632 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 855; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 595; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Świat bez fikcji - Budrus (Budrus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Pogodni - odc. 70; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Czas honoru - odc. 45 "Nowy świadek" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 4/13 Smok; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Afera Thomasa Crowna (Thomas Crown Affair, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John McTiernan; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo, Faye Dunaway; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Polska bez fikcji - Kto i co jest w jakim związku?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:00 Beyblade Odcinek: 3 8:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 19 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 321 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 27 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 45 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 339 Sezon: 7 11:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 12:00 Orły z Bostonu Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1359 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 340 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 208 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1360 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 20:00 Max Payne 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 6 23:10 Autostrada 1:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 694 3:00 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1723 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 144 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1486 11:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 229 12:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 230 12:40 Dr House Odcinek: 16 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 604 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 865 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 853 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 194 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 145 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 866 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1487 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 854 21:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 11 23:30 Superwizjer 0:05 Dexter Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 1:15 Uwaga! 1:30 Arkana magii 2:45 Rozmowy w toku 4:10 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 5; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8.57, 9.01, 9.33 Panorama 9:26 Pogoda 8.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (93) Co ma polder do wiatraka?; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 452 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 277* Wymodlona; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Szczęśliwa 13 - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Opole na bis - "Panna, madonna, legenda tych lat (...)"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 5 - Ucieczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 47 - Tajemnicze śledztwo - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (36) Sny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 452 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Glina - odc. 2/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1739; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 5 - Ucieczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:59 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 6/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 452; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć! (Edward Kłosiński); film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych